Recently, there has been a shift in the automotive industry from gas-powered engines to electrically powered engines. Electrically powered engines use one or more electric motors for propulsion. At least one battery is used to power such electric motors. The at least one battery can be rechargeable. The charging of the vehicle batteries is a new task for drivers. Some batteries can be charged by connecting a power cord from a wall outlet to an input terminal of the vehicle.
Some batteries may also be charged wirelessly. For instance, some wireless charging systems require a driver to park the vehicle at a charging station such that a charge receiver on the vehicle is aligned with the charge transmitter at the charging station. Other wireless charging systems are designed for vehicles to be charged while driving along a road.